Input devices for modern computer systems are typically used to convert analog inputs (e.g., touches, clicks, motions, gestures, button presses, etc.) into digital signals for computer processing. An input device can include any device used to provide data and control signals to an information processing system such as a computer. Some non-limiting examples of input devices include keyboards, key pads, computer mice, remote controls, gaming controllers, joysticks, and the like.
Input devices, such as keyboards, comprise a series of keys and/or buttons. When pressed, each key may generate an input signal to a computer. To indicate what type of input signal is generated when the key is pressed, a symbol, e.g., a letter of the alphabet, may be located on the keys. The symbol may correspond to the type of input signal generated when the key is pressed. Currently, symbols are printed on keycaps for respective keys. Each symbol is printed on a keycap in a liquid form (e.g., as in an ink) in a desired symbol and then hardened. The hardened symbol remains attached to the top surface of the keycap.
The printed symbols may have different colors or different shades of colors depending on design. Typical methods of printing colored symbols include using different colored inks to print the symbols. Once printed, the colored ink hardens and forms the colored symbol on the keycap.
One common issue with such printed symbols is that they wear away with extended use. When the symbols wear away, the keys fail to indicate to the user what type of input signal is generated when pressed. If not completely worn, then the symbols may be faded, giving the keyboard a low-quality look and feel. Thus, improvements to such input devices are desired.